Just A Dream
by blueeyes91
Summary: Harry dies during the battle with Voldermort and Ginny goes to his funeral. Songfic.


**I own nothing. R/R.**

Dear Ms. Weasley,

I are sorry to say that Mr. Harry Potter died during the battle with Voldermort. He died a hero for Voldermort was killed instantly when Harry sacrificed himself to save the entire wizarding world. His presense will be greatly missed by all and his funeral will be held this Thursday. Please consider coming since you meant the world to him.

-McGonagall

Ginny looked at the letter as she drove to the church. She couldn't believe it, Harry was gone. She glanced at her engagement ring on her finger. They were going to marry when the war was over. She placed the letter in the box next to her. Stopping the car, she glanced at the church in front of her.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

Taking a breath, she got out the car. She stumbled on the pavement and regained her balance. She opened the doors and all eyes were on her. Hermione went over to her and hugged her.

"He loved you so much," she whispered.

Ginny looked away as she tried not to cry as she saw the white tomb that had her fiancee in it.

The choir was singing softly but she could barely hear anything.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Ginny wished for this not to be real. She felt angry for him to leave her like this. She would never know what it would be like to marry her only true love. None of it seemed real. Her stomach twisted as she tried to breathe, but it was hard as sorrow was gaining on her. She wished this was just a dream.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Ginny lowered her head as they said a prayer. Her mind was blank as nothing made sense to her. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Ron giving her Harry's wand. The only thing that was left. She grasped it in her hand as she smelt his scent on it. Aurors pointed their wands to the tomb and it rose into the air to be taken outside. Everyone followed as it floated toward the grave. Her stomach turned as she saw the hole in the ground.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Ron held on to Ginny as the tomb hovered above the hole. She wished she could have said good-bye and told hum that she loved him but it was too late now. Memories of first meeting him and their first kiss filled her head. Time went too fast for her.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from age distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

As the tomb lowered into the ground, people started throwing flowers. Holding her rose, Ginny knelt down and placed it on the tomb. She tpuched the tomb with her hand and left it there for a moment. Feeling the smoothness of it knowing he was there. Ron took Ginny by her hand and helped her up. Tears were streaming down her face.

"He's really gone," she whispered.

Ron nodded as he hugged her.

_Oh,_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, now I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Ginny was still standing by the grave as everyone left. Hermione stood by her.

"If you need anything or just need to talk, you know where I am," Hermione said to her friend.

Ginny nodded.

Hermione looked at the grave.

"He would have been a great father," she said looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded again and held her stomach while looking at it.

"Yes he would have," she said..

They walked toward the car and Ginny looked back at the grave.

"Forever and ever Harry," she whispered softly.

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Yeah, Yeah_

**Flashback**

"Harry, how long do you plan on staying with me?"

"Forever and ever Ginny, forever and ever,"


End file.
